Dull Knife (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Maneely | First = Ringo Kid Western #1 | HistoryText = Dull Knife was a Comanche warrior who was active during the days of the American Frontier. Growing up he befriended the young man who grew up to be the Ringo Kid. After the Ringo Kid and his father Cory Rand became outlaws, Dull Knife frequently came to the aid of his old family friend. The first such recorded case of Dull Knife coming to the Ringo Kid's aid came when an outlaw named Gyp Halliday managed to capture Cory and turn him to the authorities for a reward. While the Ringo Kid went to confront Gyp and his men in a local saloon, Dull Knife broke into the local jail and freed Cory. Rushing to Ringo's aid, both Dull Knife and Cory saved the outlaw hero from bushwhackers trying to capitalize on the price on the Ringo Kid's head. Later, Dull Knife was recruited by Cory Rand when the Ringo Kid was captured by Brand Dillon who turned him over to the authorities, the pair helped break the Ringo Kid out of jail. Dull Knife joined the Ringo Kid in tracking down the lost civilization of Ra-Mal in order to prevent an outlaw named Driscol from taking the riches from the hidden location. The pair left Driscol and his men to drown when one of the secret tunnels later flooded. When Cory Rand was captured by Faro Travis in order to force the Ringo Kid to do his bidding, Dull Knife came across the Kid and Faro's men. He helped free the Ringo Kid and the pair then clashed with Faro, and rescue Cory. Dull Knife later joined the Ringo Kid in a complex plot to help out the Roark family whose home had been burned down by a man named Baxter, who sought to force the Roark's to sell. The Ringo Kid allowed Baxter to capture and turn him over to the local sheriff so that Baxter could claim the reward on the Kid's head. Dull Knife then broke the Ringo Kid out of jail. Then both men robbed Baxter and exposed his criminal activities, later giving the reward money to the Roark family. After the Ringo Kid had a vision that Dull Knife called the "Life Mirror", the pair went to the town of Vista Del Toro where they rescued Cory Rand from a gang of outlaws trying to force him to reveal the location of some long lost Aztec gold. Later, Dull Knife joined Cory Rand in preventing law enforcement from leading the Ringo Kid into a trap in the town of La Paz. Shortly thereafter, Dull Knife helped the Ringo Kid capture an outlaw named Spider and expose his secret hideout to the law. Dull Knife once more joined Cory in freeing the Ringo Kid, who had been temporarily blinded and framed for a coach robbery. The trio worked together to expose the real crooks. Dull Knife later assisted the Ringo Kid in stopping a poacher named Tarlowe and his gang from killing an entire herd of buffalo on Comanche land. When Ringo's father was captured by the military, Dull Knife informed the Kid, but the pair soon found that Cory was kidnapped by the outlaw Jake Saterlee, and they rescued him from the criminal. When trying to stop a stagecoach robbery, Dull Knife was struck by a bullet and required medical attention. Ringo took him to the town of Arrowhead to be treated. However the bigoted locals took objection to this. However their tune changed when the Red Plague struck town and Dull Knife assisted Ringo in obtaining the vaccine. Dull Knife next assisted the Ringo Kid in rescuing an Army officer from outlaws on his way to Colt City. Dull Knife also accompanied the Ringo Kid and Cory Rand on their mission on behalf of Fort Sierra to recover stolen payroll from Shotgun Blane and his gang. Dull Knife later came at the beck and call of Ringo Kid and helped him protect circuit judge Matt Carmody and prevented outlaw Snake Radcliff from escaping from prison. In one of their more mundane adventures, Dull Knife and Ringo helped a young boy named Tippy make friends at school. When a Comanche brave named Wild Horse was abducted by Jag Fresco, Dull Knife sought the aid of Ringo and Cory Rand to free him. They also revealed that Fresco was stealing gold from Comanche land and brought him to justice. When Cory was later arrested by the military at Fort Cheyenne for a coach robbery, Dull Knife helped Ringo break into the fort and plead for his father's case. The pair were then granted time to capture Harlo the man responsible for framing Cory. A similar incident happened to Cory in the town of Remuda and Dull Knife once again assisted Ringo in clearing his father's name. Dull Knife also helped Ringo maintain the peace in Padundo when Comanches prepared to go to war following the abduction of their wise man who could apparently see the future. Dull Knife used his skills to track down and rescue the wise man and then joined Ringo in thwarting a train robbery. Dull Knife next assisted Ringo Kid and Cory Rand in preventing Scar Parsons and his gang from robbing the Prairie Express. When Ringo was framed for a bank robbery by Chet Guthrie, Dull Knife helped break Ringo and Johnny Tumbleweed (who was also framed by Guthrie) and helped them capture Guthrie. When an gambler named Pecos robbed a tribe of Pawnees, Dull Knife enlisted the aid of Ringo and Cory Rand to recover the money. When Pecos and his men attempted to get revenge by burning down the Pawnee's hunting grounds, Dull Knife's knowledge of Native American fire fighting techniques helped stop the blaze. In his last recorded appearance, Dull Knife assisted Ringo and Cory in finding a home for homesteaders to settle. The subsequent fate of Dull Knife is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Early issues of Ringo Kid Western alternate between stating that Dull Knife is Comanche and Cherokee. However clarifies that he is a Comanche. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters